Assault on the Badger Hideout outside Limca
The Assault on the Badger Hideout outside Limca was a skirmish fought during the overall Badger Rebellion where retreating elements of the Badgers were targeted by the forces of Franklin Brent IV. Background Prelude Meeting with the leaders of the Limca rebels including Kieth Schwartz its Franklin who is prepared to use the advise given to him by Karyl but as they speak Franklin mentions in passing that William Lovie III. is at Forks and Kieth stops the entire debate immediately. Demanding more information on this Franklin says that once the Siege of Limca is over he has been asked to travel to Hillsbrad to join the meeting with House Greymane and the Grand State of the Westerlands where their decision on whether to support William will be made. Kieth without warning orders Lord Swent Haushka to stand down and surrender, but forces favorable terms for House Haushka and the Principality of Limca stating that in return for this favorable term then House Haushka will support the prince at Forks. As the terms are agreed over its Kieth who asks to speak to Franklin separately and unable to get Elsa Tollsen to not go with him she joins them for this final talk, and going far enough into the field that no one can hear them Kieth tells them the truth of the Badger Rebellion. Elsa is held back by Franklin as she tries to kill Kieth for clearly being responsible for the death of most of her family, and then without apology or any attempt at gaining forgiveness Kieth wishes them good luck and to tell the prince what he has told them, and then he pulls out a rock and disappears into nothing. Returning to the remaining rebels they accept the surrender of House Haushka on the terms agreed upon and following this Swen gives Franklin information on the location of a Badger hideout and then has his son Ottkar join with Franklin alongside several hundred Haushka troops. The Assault Following this information the forces of Franklin Brent move towards the location given to them by Swen and traveling the road he talks things over with Ottkar who does a good job at explaining why they did what they did in supporting the King. Arriving at the hideout they would surround the entire camp with their forces while Franklin, and Ottkar moved in on the hideout with an elite force of a hundred knights. Captured Entering the camp the Badgers led by Harry Schwartz would attempt to surrender, and a discussion opened up about accepting their surrender, but when it seemed like they were going to allow them to live it was Ser Poliver of Brent that discovered the imprisoned Edmund Frotenhood and removed the coverings from his mouth. Allowed to speak Edmund would reveal the depths of violence committed on the orders of Harry Schwartz and the other badgers in the camp and unable to talk his way out of it Franklin would execute Harry on the spot. The remainder of the badgers in the camp were also executed with only Edmund being taken prisoner back to Hillsbrad where he would be tried and decided what his fate would be. Among the rescued prisoners was Esla Tollsen of whom would be offered assistance in returning to Castle Tollsen and her family but instead rejected this and took a horse alone heading to her childhood home of Highgarden. Tobin Aven would be taken prisoner during the assault on the hideout and taken back by Franklin Brent to Hillsbrad in order to testify as to what the actions of James Lovie had been. Aftermath Category:Battle Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe